


Day 1 - Shackled

by JanaxIV



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Captivity, Drugs, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaxIV/pseuds/JanaxIV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966813
Kudos: 2





	Day 1 - Shackled

It is a particular feeling, losing one's Nen. Phinks has experienced giving up his Hatsu before, offering it to Chrollo for a while, so his leader could collect his first set of abilities. This is way different and he hates it. He hates how powerless he is, unable to access even the basic components of his Nen.

Chained to the floor, shackles on his arms and legs, a heavy collar around his neck, he is left almost unable to move, a strong sedative making sure not even his physical strength is available to him. He had been captured like an animal, and even though he had managed to kill some of his assailants, severely injuring a few more, he had been overpowered. What a fucking embarrasment…

Even so...he is still alive. With any luck the whole situation might end in his favour - not that he has much hope. He had been moved already, after all. Still… maybe, just maybe. Especially since his captors had made clear that they weren’t in for the bounty they could get from the hunter’s association or the mafia. Both are immense, but there are people willing to pay more to get their hands on even one leg of the Spider - specifically if that leg is still alive. 

Despite his brain being muddled from whatever drugs he has been injected with, he’s clear enough to find it interesting, that there were people out there willing to take an extra risk like that. Capturing someone from the Troupe dead is a feat already, but alive? Few were brave, or stupid enough to attempt a live capture. If these guys had targeted Uvogin, they would be paste by now, smeared across the ground somewhere, never to be found. Alas, Phinks can’t boast about a level of resilience quite like that.

Staring at the wall across from him, he slowly succumbs to the tranquilizer, his body going limp and hitting the floor.

\---

The next time he comes to, the world is blurred, and his eyes refuse to open, exhaustion filling his limbs with lead. He can hear voices, but can’t make out what is being said, everything feeling so far removed from him, as if it’s just a long forgotten dream. 

Well… everything aside from the hands cradling his face, tilting his head from side to side, long fingers carding through his hair. So they had found the highest bidder for him already? But why would someone like that be so careful in the way they touch him…? That doesn’t sound right… 

His thoughts flow and bleed into one another, preventing him from holding on to even one, his body deciding to grant him merciful unconsciousness. 

\---

Phinks’s fingers close around a soft fabric, slowly opening again after a few moments, as his consciousness slowly returns. Is he… in a bed? Why? How was he even still alive? Taking deep breaths, he tries to assess his situation. 

His movements are still sluggish and slow from the narcotics, but his limbs are free, no restraints keeping him down - and his Nen is back, it’s power washing over him like a wave of relief. And again, there’s someone next to him, someone talking in a low voice, their hand resting on his hair. It feels familiar enough to calm what little fear is left in him, making him lean into the touch, as he opens his eyes.

Things are still blurry, his vision needing a few moments to return, aided by the low light in the room, yet still it’s hard to make out anything specific. His arm is heavy and shakes as he reaches up, fingertips tracing along the face of the person next to him, until they bump against - glasses? 

“...Fukurou?”

He can barely recognize his own voice with how scratchy it is, his mouth feeling impossibly dry, and yet he can’t stop himself from asking, needing to know, to be sure. A moment later, a hand settles over his, gently holding it in place, just as the weight of another body makes the bed dip. 

“I’m here. We’re both here for you. You’re back home…”

Home - the word is still unfamiliar to Phinks’s ears, the idea being something he had never given much thought to. Home to him had never truly been a place, not even Meteor City qualified… To him, home was the Phantom Troupe. It was Chrollo, Fei - and most recently, Fukurou. 

“We had to get you. Bastards trying to steal you - I made them suffer.”

Phinks can’t help but smile, forcing himself to roll onto his side, despite how sore his every muscle feels, his free arm wrapping around Feitan. Of course his captors had suffered. Noone should ever dare steal from the Troupe, and especially not from Fei. 

“Thanks… it’s good to be home…”


End file.
